hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1807 - Last Chef Standing
The seventh episode of Season 18 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on November 16, 2018. On that episode, the team’s communication skills were put to the test, two chefs began a running feud, and six others cooked for their lives to stay in the competition. Intro While going back to the dorms, Heather asked Roe if she could puke now as she never felt the stress of being nominated before since Season 16, but knew that it was enough fuel for her not to fuck up anymore, before asking where the Jack Daniels was. Meanwhile, Scotley praised Trev’s strong performance on meat that night, and while the latter said that it felt nice to show the newcomers how to handle a station, Scotley told him to shut the fuck up as he was talking too much. While the men teased Trev, the latter knew that he had to deal with that in both his personal life and during Season 8, but also knew that they were teasing him because they were afraid of him. Team challenge The next day, both teams were led outside to the front entrance, and Ramsay asked them what the key element for a kitchen to run smoothly. Mia believed it was time management, Heather believed it was time management, and Scotley believed it was consistency. While Ramsay deemed them good answers, he was thinking more about teamwork, and to prove his point, he had a Rockstar stock car do drifts in the parking lot. Roe felt that seeing that put some pep inside herself, but while Ariel admitted to being a fan of Fast and the Furious, she also knew that it was too early to see that. After, a pit crew came to change the stock cars tires, they finished in 12 seconds, and Kanae admitted that she never compared a pit crew to a kitchen before, but understood the comparison now. Back in the kitchens, Ramsay explained that for their next challenge, both teams would be cooking spaghetti and meatballs, veal scaloppini piccata, crispy fried chicken, shrimp & grits, and cioppino, which Gizzy recognized as staple dishes she made in the multiple restaurants she worked at. Both teams had 40 minutes to recreate those dishes, and Ramsay reminded them that they needed to focus on who was doing what, and to stay connected. Because the women had an extra person, Ramsay asked for somebody to sit out, and much to everybody’s shock, Gizzy volunteered to sit out despite knowing those five dishes. However, Gizzy claimed that it would be an opportunity for her to work on her communication. As the challenge began, both teams began delegating on what each chef was cooking, and Motto wanted to cook the shrimp & grits dish in order to redeem himself after his lukewarm attempt during the Signature Dish Challenge. Trev decided to cook the cioppino, and felt that it was one of the easiest dishes of the five to cook. At the 32-minute mark, Ramsay revealed that the actual challenge was the Last Man Standing Challenge, and asked both teams to send one person out each. While shocked by that, Roe decided to leave for the women as her spaghetti dish was not hard to work on, and Bret decided to leave for the men, which pleased Trev as that meant he would get to shine more. However, Bret felt confident that he could walk Trev through the veal dish as he could do the same with his daughter. At the 24-minute mark, Heather and Jose left their respective kitchens, and with everybody having a clear idea of what was going on, Motto admitted that he did not like it. At the 16-minute mark, Mia agreed to leave for the women, and Scotley left for the men. When Bret was communicating with Motto on the shrimp& grits, the latter felt that the former was getting too much into it with that dish. At the 8-minute mark, Kanae and Trev were the final chefs from their teams to leave their respective kitchens, leaving only Motto and Ariel left. When Trev tried to communicate with Motto on what to do, Scotley got annoyed by that despite not communicating himself. Meanwhile, Ariel said that she did not need help from her team, but at the 90 seconds, Ramsay allowed everybody back into the kitchen to start plating. While the women were organized and got their plates up to the pass, the men were not as organized, and Bret was unable to get the sauce plated before time was up. Before judging their dishes, Ramsay reminded the chefs how communication was the key, and that some chefs had to pick up the slack from their coworkers, which even happened at his own restaurants. The shrimp & grits round was up first, and while Heather’s dish was criticized for being anemic, Motto’s dish was praised for tasting extraordinary. So, the men won that round, they led 1-0, and Motto felt that he redeemed himself. On the fried chicken round, Kanae’s dish was praised for tasting delicious, and so was Jose’s, both tied that round, and the score was 2-1 for the men. On the veal scaloppini round, Bret’s dish was criticized for lacking any color and tasting chewy, which shocked Roe as the former was supposed to be strong on Italian dishes, while Ariel’s dish scored that round, and the score was tied at 2 each. On the spaghetti and meatball round, Scotley’s dish was praised for tasting soft and delicious despite lacking a little bit of sauce, but Roe’s dish was praised for being soft as well. Because of that, both tied that round, and the score was tied at 3 each. On the final round, Mia and Trev presented their cioppino dishes, and while the former’s dish was praised for having some great seasoning, the latter’s dish was praised for being cooked beautifully. However, while the men were confident that they won the challenge, Ramsay revealed that Trev forgot to plate the fish protein on the plate, which irritated Scotley as the former sent his plate up to the pass first, and Trev lamented that it was not the first time that he made that mistake, recalling how he forgot to plate his puree during the Taste It Now Make It Challenge on Season 8. Because of that, Mia scored on that round, and the women won the challenge 3-2, which made Ariel happy as she felt the women pulled their own weight. Reward The women were rewarded with a go-karting experience. During the reward, Heather called the reward amazing, and during the race, Gizzy was hugging the walls, Kanae felt good to have a different adrenaline rush and became a speed demon, while Mia drove slowly, admitting that she was not a good driver. Punishment After hearing the women’s reward, Scotley bitterly told them to crash, though Roe retorted that the men themselves crashed in the challenge. The men were punished by participating in delivery day, and shucking corn and peas. Before dismissing them, Ramsay asked Trev to plate the fish for the cioppino dish, and it only took one second to do so, but Motto felt disappointed that he worked up a sweat for nothing. During the punishment, Scotley blamed Trev for costing them the challenge, but when the men were cleaning up the corn and peas, Trev noticed that he was starting to break out in an allergic reaction, and Sous Chef Christina told him to see the medic. However, Scotley was unsympathetic to Trev’s plight, accused the latter of trying to excuse himself from costing the men the challenge, and called Trev a baby girl. However, an annoyed Trev told Scotley to shut the fuck off, got some gel from the medic, and jokingly believed that he was allergic from the multiple punishments. When Trev came back, Scotley continued to call him baby girl, but the former told the latter to grow up as it was not high school. However, Scotley gleefully believed that if he called Trev any more names, then the latter would explode. Cook For Your Life Challenge Later that night, both teams were relaxing at the dorms, waiting for when Ramsay called them down to start prepping for service. Roe believes that the six women could do some serious damage come service, while Gizzy admitted that she wanted to work on a station by herself. However, Roe recalled how Gizzy voluntarily sat out of the previous challenge, and feared that the latter was still going inside her head, and reassured Gizzy that the confidence would come eventually, before commenting that they should treat the competition similarly to how a normal kitchen back home ran. At 5:34 PM, Ramsay called the dorms, and asked Motto to bring everybody downstairs. When both teams came downstairs, they saw the dining room filled with farmer’s market stations, and Heather knew something was going on as it was not normal. Indeed, Ramsay confirmed that there was not going to be a dinner service that night, and after explaining how a farmer’s market can lift up a chef’s creativity, which Roe admitted was true, he revealed that he was going to trim the fat that night, and announced the Cook For Your Life Challenge. The first three people that willingly left their kitchens during the previous challenge would be competing in that challenge, meaning that Gizzy, Roe, Heather, Bret, Jose, and Scotley would be competing, and the weakest performer of that night would be automatically eliminated. While Gizzy deemed compared it to a bomb blowing up in her face, Bret knew that he had to prove himself in order to stay in the competition, and Scotley said that the game just began for him. As the five safe chefs were sent back to the dorms, Trev was happy that he was safe for trusting his own gut, while Heather wanted to kick herself after leaving the kitchen during the previous challenge. Then, Ramsay gave the six chefs 45 minutes to cook an entrée dish of their choice. As the challenge began, the chefs grabbed their shopping baskets and began collecting their ingredients, and while Bret knew that they had full control over what they wanted to cook, Gizzy decided to scrape the snappers as they were too big for her. During the cooking, Jose had an idea for a chorizo corn hash, and wanted to win that challenge for his family, but while Heather wanted to send a male chef home, Roe reminded her that it was an individual challenge, and was not going to waste her time on her swordfish dish for the former’s sake. Gizzy decided to go for a rustic dish, and that she felt it was the first time she was cooking with confidence. In the red kitchen, Scotley decided to cook lentils for his ahi tuna, despite not being orthodox, but wanted to think outside the box as Bret refused to see a red chef go home as he made a Frutti di Mare. In the blue kitchen, Heather said that she wanted to be part of Ramsay’s empire as she wanted a better future for her son, before expressing confidence that she was not going home. Eventually, the chefs got their dishes cooked and plated on time. Back at the dorms, Ariel asked who would be eliminated as she was torn between either Gizzy or Heather, but Trev expressed confidence that Jose would be safe, before saying that either Bret or Scotley would be going home, even though he wanted the latter gone more for being both arrogant and a bully. Elimination Roe was the first person to have her dish judged, she was proud of her dish, and presented her grilled swordfish with crab apple and pomegranate sauce. It was praised for a beautiful presentation, and tasting good, but Ramsay was curious if it was better than the other five dishes. Bret was up next, he knew that it was his family on a plate, and presented his Frutti di Mare. Ramsay was amazed at the different types of seafood used, and deemed Bret’s dish better than Roe’s as it was on a whole other level. That made Bret the first chef deemed safe, and on his way back to the dorms, he felt that his parents were proud of him, and made his presence known with tears of joy. While the other chefs were annoyed by his emotional celebration, Bret argued that it was what he was. Heather was the third chef up, and while she knew that Roe set the bar high, she was confident that her dish would raise it higher. Heather’s coconut curry poached lobster tail and claw was praised for its presentation, and having a wonderful taste, with the only criticism being that the French beans were out of place. Despite that, Ramsay deemed Heather’s dish better than Roe’s, and the former was safe, much to her relief as she called it the biggest high in her life. Gizzy was the fourth person up, and she felt that while everybody went elegant, she kept her dish rustic. However, Gizzy’s lightly grilled striped bass with delagato squash was criticized for keeping some of the scales on the fish, despite tasting delicious, and because of that, Roe was the third chef deemed safe, with the latter deeming herself the silent assassin. Jose was the fifth person up, he believed that he was safe due to putting his heart and soul into his dish, and presented his pan-seared salmon with chorizo hash and avocado salsa-verde. It was praised for the presentation as the colors really popped out, the salmon skin for being very crispy, but Ramsay said that the only nitpick was that it lacked acidity. Despite that, Jose’s dish was deemed better than Gizzy’s, he was deemed safe, and Ramsay told the former that it was the best dish he created so far in the competition. Jose himself felt good about his performance, and only wished that he could call his kids to reassure them that he was still in the competition. Scotley was the final person to present his dish, he knew it was life or death now, and presented his dried rubbed ahi tuna with red lentils with oregano. However, Ramsay was confused about the lentils on the plate, reminded Scotley that there were multiple vegetables he could have taken, and Gizzy was shocked that the former did not take any. Despite that, the dish was praised for the even sear, and while Scotley said that he could have done something completely different, he wanted to stand by what he wanted to make. After Scotley was sent back in line, Ramsay admitted that while the former’s dish was good, he personally would not have served red lentils with tuna, and pointed out the irony of the situation as Scotley replaced Gizzy at her previous job, leading the former to recall how the latter was praised heavily before he came in, and that he wanted to beat Gizzy to take the title of ATL. In the end, Ramsay deemed Scotley’s dish the better of the two, and Gizzy was automatically eliminated. While heading back to the dorms, Scotley declared that the wolf was here, and his teammates welcomed him back. Back downstairs, Ramsay told Gizzy that while she came into the competition like a firecracker, she soon lost her confidence, which convinced him that she was not ready to become his head chef, but told her that he appreciated her passion. Before leaving, Gizzy thanked Ramsay for pushing her harder, and the latter urged her to keep climbing the ladder. During her exit interview, Gizzy admitted that she did let her confidence drop, and did not know why she could not have kept it strong. Ramsay's comment: "I had such high hopes for Gizzy from day one, but if she doesn't truly believe in herself than I can't believe in her either." Category:Episodes Category:Rookies Vs Veterans